A conventionally known printing head is exemplified by a liquid discharge head configured to discharge liquid on a recording medium for various printing. There has been known a liquid discharge head including: a channel member provided with a discharge hole for discharge of liquid, a pressurization chamber allowing pressurization of liquid so as to be discharged from the discharge hole, and a common channel for supply of liquid to the pressurization chamber, as well as a piezoelectric actuator substrate configured to pressurize the pressurization chamber and stacked on the channel member to close an opening of the pressurization chamber in the upper surface of the channel member. There has also been known such a liquid discharge head including a channel member provided with a dummy pressurization chamber, and a piezoelectric actuator substrate closing an opening of the dummy pressurization chamber in the upper surface of the channel member (see Patent Document 1 or the like).